I saw daddy kissing Santa Claus
by bktwin
Summary: Annabeth has important business to attend to and leaves Percy and their daughter at home. Artemis comes to visit and her and Percy are left unattended. What could possibly go wrong? A Pertemis one-shot turned story. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea randomly while I was trying to go to sleep.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**Chapter 1**

Hi, my name's Percy Jackson and I'm officially the worst husband ever to live.

I did something terrible and even worse someone saw me do it. The day started out normal enough except the fact that Annabeth was at Olympus and would be coming home later on. She always seemed to spend so much time up there, then again it's her job.

The only thing that made it a bit better was that the gods would come check on me from time to time when she was gone. They must've felt bad that they stole my wife from me so often.

I missed her. I missed her BAD.

"Daddy, I miss mommy," our daughter said with a pout after entering the room.

I mocked offense. "Are you saying you don't love me?" I picked her up and started tickling her. She laughed.

"Stop," she screamed. I put her down and she calmed down from her laughing fit. I replaced my excitement with seriousness. "Mommy's gonna be coming by in a little bit."

"She is?" Alex asked excitedly.

"Yeah," I patted her back and she ran off to her room.

I smiled to myself in content. One of the best things Annabeth ever did for me was giving me a daughter. She was beautiful just like her mother and as carefree as she should be. I reclined on the couch and smiled. My life wasn't too bad. After reaching adulthood monsters backed off a bit. It was unusual, but I sure wasn't complaining.

"You make a great father Perseus," I heard from my left.

I turned and saw Artemis leaning in the doorway and I wondered if she'd been there the entire time. She nodded and smiled confirming my suspicion. I wasn't the most alert demigod on the block.

She gracefully walked over and sat down on the couch next to me. I didn't think to start a conversation with her. Out of all the gods she intimidated me the most. I've heard plenty of stories about how… temperamental she could become. Alex came back in easing the tension and her eyes widened. "You're so pretty," she told Artemis.

"Thank you," Artemis responded. Her smile seemed to be genuine. I wasn't sure if her response would be the same if I had a son instead. She paused for a moment as if contemplating something, "You want to see a reindeer?"

Alex's eyes practically popped out of her sockets.

Artemis opened the door revealing her chariot and reindeer. They looked beautiful in the cold New York scenery. They didn't blend into their surroundings, but they did so flawlessly.

I saw a reindeer with golden antlers and glowing fur take a liking to my daughter. She ran out the door in an attempt to interact with it.

"Don't forget your jacket," I yelled after her, being the concerned father I am.

She threw on her padded jacket that was on the rack near the front door and ran outside to pet her new friend.

Artemis smiled as she watched Alex befriend a few of her reindeer. She stood as she went to go close the door behind my daughter.

"Wait!" I interjected. "I want to keep my eye on her."

She chuckled as she closed the door. "Don't worry, Blitzen and the rest can protect her just fine."

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. "You named your reindeer after Santa Claus's?"

She took her seat beside me and looked at me dead on. "I didn't get that name from him, he got it from me. That myth was based on me remember?"

It's fair to say I felt like a moron.

"Would you like some coffee?" I asked her while getting up to go look for some. It may or may not have been to change the subject. She looked pointedly at me. I blushed when I realized she was in twelve year old form. "Hot chocolate then?"

The right side of her mouth twitched and I took it as a yes. I grabbed a pack from the bowl that they resided and began to make it. I warmed the water in the microwave then mixed in the ingredients. I didn't know if she was a fan of marshmallows so I decided to keep them out. An awkward silence ensued all the while. I thought now was a good time as any to spark up a conversation.

"So, what brings you here?" I asked ending the silence. Although, I know I knew the answer, but I was desperate.

"Just checking on you," she said while inspecting my trophy case. "You played soccer?" she asked in an amused tone.

"It was back in grade school," I said trying to defend myself.

"Sorry, it's just, you in short shorts?" she joked.

"Real funny," I complained sitting back down. She sat gracefully and sipped on the hot chocolate.

"So," I started off awkwardly once again.

"Things don't have to be awkward between us," she said pausing between sips of hot chocolate.

"I know," I said twiddling with my thumbs, "it's because you're a godd-" I snickered. She had a hot chocolate mustache.

"What?" she asked looking confused. I gestured to her lips hoping she'd get the message.

She realized what I meant and I started laughing. She frowned at me.

"Sorry," I apologized and I burst into laughter again.

"I might have a hot chocolate mustache, but at least I don't have a head of hair with hot chocolate," she said as she poured some of it on my hair effectively shutting me up.

At first I was mad, but then I thought of the alternative, getting even. Well at least I don't have it on my face," I said as I tried to throw it on her face.

She caught my wrist and flung it at was hot to say the least, but it wasn't as bad as my embarrasment. I blinked it out of my eyes and shook my hair. Just one more time that my plans backfired on me. I heard a sparkling noise and I saw that it was her laughing at me.

I pouted at her. She always had a habit of rubbing things in didn't she? I then smirked when I noticed something. "Hey Artemis, you still got a little something right there," I said pointing to her upper lip.

She stopped laughing and glared at me.

The smile disappeared off my face. "I'm sorry Lady Artemis, I was just-" her face broke out in a grin.I frowned. So this is what she finds amusing?

She laughed again and I couldn't help but notice how it made her features light up. "Do you have a napkin so I can wipe off my face?" she asked seriously.

"Sure," I muttered as I got up and got one for her. Her legs didn't appear to be broken, but I'd be a pile of ashes if I brought that up.

When I returned I saw that she was looking out of the front window at Alex who was trying to catch snowflakes on her tongue. I didn't see the reindeer in view, but I'm sure they were there.

"She's really cute," she commented still looking out the window.

"Yeah?" I responded sitting back down next to her.

"She has your eyes and personality," she said looking back at me.

"The napkin?" she asked looking dead into my green eyes with her silver ones. We looked intensely at each other for what seemed like an eternity. My breath was taken away like the first time that I saw her. She was the epitome of beauty. Her eyes were like stars littering the sky on a clear night. Giving me a meaning to my life. They sparkled like diamonds and were a sight to be beheld. I knew I could never have her, she was out of reach and unattainable. I had one wish as I gazed into her eyes.

That she would be mine.

"Here, let me get it," I said in a rushed voice and before I knew what I was doing I put my hand on her cheek and kissed her.

Her lips were as soft as rose petals and she smelled like fresh pine. It was an unusual scent, but then again she was the goddess of the hunt. She grabbed my arm but she didn't pull away. After a few seconds she responded. Let me just say that she's a good kisser for a virgin goddess.

After ten seconds of bliss she pulled back. "You shouldn't have done that," she said while getting up to leave.

"Artemis wait!" I said getting up after tried to get away but I pulled her in for another kiss. I put both my hands on her waist and she wound her fingers in my hair. Her lips moved against mine harder than they did before.

I asked for permission and she granted it, both of us tilting our heads for more access. I pulled her closer and she relaxed into my embrace. It was unlike anything I had ever experienced. My emotions for her were raw and untainted. Although it maybe a mistake it's one I'm willing to live with. Nothing else existed in this moment, it was our little piece of forever.

"Daddy?"

**I have decided to edit all of the chapters I have done so far before adding a new one. I hope you enjoy the new and improved version.**


	2. Chapter 2

I pulled away from Artemis as fast as I could and turned to face my daughter.

She was standing in the doorway with red cheeks and she was completely dry despite having been out in the snow. Just one of the perks of being my daughter.

"What were you doing?" she asked with an innocent voice. She kept looking between me and Artemis looking for an answer.

"We were getting to know each other better," Artemis replied leaning down to be at eye level with Alex.

Alex frowned not accepting that answer. "But you do that with mommy," she whined.

She had us trapped with that comment.

"You're going to tell mommy right?" she asked hopefully. Looking for the promise from both me and Artemis.

"Yes sweetheart," Artemis soothed while ruffling Alex's hair.

Alex smiled happy with the answer and skipped into the hallway.

Artemis stood in an awkward silence. I started fiddling with my fingers until I heard a key turning in the lock and to say I had a heart attack would be an understatement.

When the door opened and it turned out to be my wife. Although it couldn't have been anyone else because no one had the key, but her.

She smiled brightly at me until she saw Lady Artemis.

"Milady," she addressed politely with a bow, "To what do I owe the honor?"

I almost laughed. Annabeth being respectful? I was unheard of, but I knew I wasn't any better.

Artemis gave her a curt nod. Annabeth looked at me with a smile on her face while her grey eyes were sparkling.

She looked back and forth between me and Artemis probably confused as to why we didn't share her enthusiasm. We shared a look and came to the agreement that I was the one who was going to tell her.

"I ought to get back to Olympus," Artemis said as she went to the door. Right as she was about to close it she turned back and nodded at me.

I looked up at Mrs. Jackson. I wouldn't be able to call her that after this is over. _C'mon you're not going to get a divorce, you kissed another girl you didn't sleep with her._

I went over and sat on the couch patting the space next to me for her to sit down.

She came over and sat next to me confused at why I hadn't talked. I took a deep breath and faced her grabbing and holding her hands.

"Wise girl," I started nervously, "I have something to tell you."

Her face showed suspicion and she seemed to be thinking deeply about something. "What's wrong?" she asked with concern with my sudden timidness.

"You know how Lady Artemis was just in here a few seconds ago?" I started softly. She nodded.

"Well me and her-"I stuttered, "We uh- we kinda." She gestured with her hands for me to spit it out.

"Mommy!" Alex yelled running into my wife's arms.

"Hey baby," Annabeth said while picking her up," Did you miss me?"

Alex nodded her head enthusiastically.

I watched as they enjoyed their mother-daughter bonding time. I zoned out for a little bit just thinking about how many nights I'm going to be spending on the couch.

"So what were you saying about you and Artemis?" Annabeth asked as I snapped back into reality.

"You mean the pretty lady with the short necked giraffes?" Alex asked innocently.

Annabeth smiled at our daughter, "Yes honey, that lady."

"Oh, she and daddy were trying to get to know each other better," She said excitedly. There wasn't a time that she wasn't excited.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked smoothing back Alex's curly blond hair.

"They told me that they were trying to get to know each other better. At first I was scared, but when the pretty lady told me that I felt a lot better." Alex explained still referring to Artemis as the "pretty lady."

Annabeth frowned. "What does she mean?" She asked. "Why would Alex have been scared?"

My blood turned cold. How could I explain it? Should I just tell her that I and the pretty lady practically made out? I mean Artemis. Seems like Alex is rubbing off on me again. I wished that Artemis had stayed, then maybe she can take a part of the punishment I was about to receive. "_Stop thinking like that,"_ I told myself_," it's all your fault."_

"Earth to Seaweed Brain," Annabeth called snapping me out of yet another trance.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and ran a hand through my hair. I took another deep breath. I was gonna have to tell her.

"We kissed Annabeth," I whispered so she couldn't hear me.

"What?' She asked.

I took another deep breath. "I kissed her," I told her loud enough so that she could hear.

I looked over at her and saw that she had turned away from me.

"You're kidding right?" She asked still not turning to look at me. The silence following spoke volumes.

She turned to look at me and I saw silent tears falling from her eyes. My heart broke as I saw them.

"Wise Girl," I pleaded. "Please don't cry. You can do anything punch me, yell at me, _castrate_ me for all I care, but please don't cry."

She shook her head as she backed away from me. "Alex!" she yelled urgently. "Go outside and get inside the car," She demanded.

"What's wrong mommy?" Alex asked looking up at her mother and pulling on her arm.

"Say goodbye to daddy, you won't be seeing him for a while," She told Alex.

"You can't take my daughter away from me!" I yelled at her.

"Oh, yes I can!" She snapped back while pulling out her phone. She dialed the number and the person picked up on the first ring. "Yeah, Thalia" She told her. "I'm going to need a place to stay for a while."

"Annabeth," I murmured reaching out for her.

She backed away from me tears still falling from her eyes. She grabbed Alex who was looking at me longingly and dragged her out the door.

"Wise Girl!" I yelled out for her as she slammed the door in my face. I opened it back up and saw that she was already getting ready to pull out of our driveway.

I sat there dejectedly as I watched her leave. It was my own fault. I was the one who pushed her to leave me.

I slumped back in my apartment and sank down to the floor behind the closed door. I sat in the silence for a few moments then hit my head back against the wall. I was so stupid! I just lost the girl of my dream because I was being stupid.

I can't blame anything on Artemis I have to take full responsibility for what happened.

I got back up, sat on the couch and put my head in my hands.

I knew that this would happen. I knew that she was going to get sad then turn mad and leave me. That was just the way my wife was. I knew that I would have to plead no beg on my hands and knees for her to take me back.

I steeled in determination.

And I would get her back.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 2 of I saw daddy kissing Santa Claus it took a lot of effort to come up with this one. Thank you to all of you that reviewed. I hereby swear never to make an author's note a chapter because I know how annoying it can get. .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to those of you who have continued reading my story, you made it number one of all of the** **rest of my stories. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians only a genius would.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I paced my apartment wondering whether or not I should head over to Thalia's right away.

Who knows maybe she'll help me get Annabeth back? Nope she'd take Annabeth's side right away. I pulled out my cellphone and thought about who I should call.

I scrolled through my contacts and sighed in frustration. No one on this darn phone can help me with my problem.

I paused when I saw a certain phone number. I nodded. She was the only one who could help me in a situation like this. I pressed on her and put the phone up to my ear waiting for her to answer.

"Hello?" I heard a melodious voice say on the third ring.

"Hey, this is Percy," I said tapping my foot anxiously.

"What is it that you want?" she asked with enthusiasm in her voice.

"I need to cash in a favor," I responded looking around my apartment noticing just how lonely it felt.

"What type of favor?" she asked suggestively.

I blushed and she laughed as if knowing how I reacted. "Be here in twenty five minutes okay?" she said hanging up abruptly.

I pulled the phone away from my face and looked at it curiously. What was that about? I shrugged it away as I rushed to the car.

I went outside and saw the empty driveway. I hit a palm to my head. Annabeth had taken the car. Just then I saw a familiar yellow car about to pass my house.

"Wait taxi!" I yelled running to the curb.

The taxi stopped and I climbed in. The taxi started driving and I looked at the driver curiously. I hadn't even told him where I was going.

"Hey, do you know where to go?" I asked him while scooting up and sitting on the edge of the seat.

He grunted and didn't answer my question.

I sat back in my seat as I waited to see where he was taking me.

I don't remember when I went to sleep, but when I woke up I was in front of the Empire State Building.

I rummaged through my pockets to pull out my money when he interrupted me.

"You don't have to pay me lad," I heard him say in a deep scruffy voice.

I was confused, but I didn't argue with him. I climbed out the car and looked back at him.

He had turned to face me and I was greeted with a familiar ugly face.

"Good luck with your talk with my ex- wife," he said as he looked away and changed gears to drive away.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked putting up a hand to stop the cab from moving.

He sighed and turned to face me again. "I owe the lad a favor," he said in a final manner as him and the cab disappeared.

I stood there a few more seconds looking at the place where the cab was moments earlier. I shook my head as I walked to the counter, where the same man was sitting there with his head buried in a book.

The funny thing is that he didn't seem to age a day. He looked the same as when I first met him.

He held out the key to the elevator without looking up to see me. I took it and went into the elevator.

"_You gave me your love I abused it, now I'm facing' the music. Oh how I yearn for your touch, so lonely now that you left me. If I could run away you know I would. And I'm hurting cause girl I never loved you like I should"_

I heard the lyrics of Love Lost playing in the elevator. It was almost like the elevator had magical properties that allowed it to read your emotions, kind of like the Muses do. Maybe it was something that Hephaestus did.

The elevator dinged as it opened to the beauty that is Olympus. Fountains that flowed with golden nectar and magnificent Greek styled mansions littered the mountaintop. Statues that glorified each god and goddess were seen in every yard of Olympus.

A certain building caught my attention and I began walking toward it as if I was drawn to it. It was sparkling gold and the entrance said Heroes of Olympus in Ancient Greek.

I stepped into the doorway and I saw that it was separated into three sections. Titan war, Giant war, but I didn't know what the last one was.

I walked into the third one and heard my footsteps echoing off of the marble floor. When I saw the title my eyes widened. A whole section dedicated to me? I walked inside.

The walls were in graved with pictures of every one of my adventures. Me returning the bolt to Zeus, me holding the fleece, me holding the sky, cleaning out Geyron's stable, fighting Kronos head on...

Then onto all of my Giant war adventures. At the one where me and Annabeth were in Tarturas I stopped. I looked down to where the explanation was supposed to be and it was blank.

"Why is it blank?" I muttered to myself.

I put my hand on the image and it changed into color and started moving.

"Whoa!" I yelped in surprise.

These pictures moved? I heard the talking going on between me and Annabeth and I realized that it played these adventures back.

I looked to the far end of what seemed like a museum and I saw a statue. I headed towards it and a lump formed in my throat.

It was a statue of me Annabeth and Alex looking happy and like a family. I bent down and read the engraving.

_Percy Jackson best warrior, demigod, dad and husband in the world!_

I put my hung my head on the statue. I'd have to live up to what the statue said, it made me even more determined to get Annabeth and Alex back.

I walked back out of the building towards the pink mansion. I tried to avoid eye contact with all of the gods and goddesses I walked by, so I wouldn't have any rushed encounters.

I got up to the door and knocked to be polite.

"Hello, it's Percy!" I yelled in an attempt to get her attention.

I heard shuffling behind the door, a bit of cursing, and a door slam.

"Hello," Aphrodite said her head protruding from the door.

"Hey, can I come in?" I said stepping toward the door.

"Wait!" she yelled as she slammed the door shut. A few seconds later she opened the door for me to come in and gestured for me to hurry up.

I walked in and she closed the door right behind me.

I've never seen the inside of Aphrodite's mansion and I have a feeling that I'm the only guy who's been on Olympus that can say that given her reputation.

"I can change you know?" Aphrodite complained from behind me.

I blushed and started walking in a hurried pace.

"I just so happen to be in a committed relationship," she continued, trying to defend herself.

"I thought you were married to Hephaestus? And dating Ares?" I asked confusedly.

"We broke up." She said simply ending the conversation.

I looked around her mansion and saw that it wasn't as pink on the inside as I expected it to be.

"I told you I can change," she repeated with a pouty voice.

We stopped in what appeared to be the living room. She gestured for me to sit on the couch and told me to wait there.

I sat in silence and my ADHD started acting up. They say it gets easier as you get older, but I can tell you that it's a complete lie.

I tapped on my knees, remembered every aspect of the room and even tried entertaining myself by saying funny sounding words.

After what seemed like twenty minutes, I got up and headed in the direction that she had taken off. I opened the door that she entered and yelped in surprise.

She had been with a man swapping DNA, if you know what I mean. Did I forget to mention that they were half-naked?

They turned to me when they heard me yelp and Aphrodite immediately went to covering herself up.

"What the heck?" I heard the man say in a deep voice.

I looked at him and realized that he looked familiar. I knew that eye and hair combo anywhere. He had to be-

"I thought I told you to stay put!" Aphrodite yelled while putting her clothes back on. He just stood there and glared at me menacingly.

"I got to go talk to him," she said addressing the tall muscular man who was still glaring at me by the way.

He nodded and only diverted his attention to his girlfriend when she went to stand right in front of him.

"I'll be right back," she promised. "And when I get done we can finish what we started," she added suggestively as she ran a finger along his chest.

She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I love you," she told him as she stood back on her flat feet.

"I love you too," he responded as he leaned down to give her a real kiss.

It lasted longer than I wanted it to. It just started with him grabbing her face, then she wound her hands through his hair and then he moved his hands down to her waist. We almost ended up back at square one when he made a move to take off clothing that just got put on.

I cleared my throat loudly and she turned her attention back to me.

"Right," she said as she stepped away from him and made her way to me. "See you in a few minutes," she called back to him.

"Now what seem to be your problem," she asked cheerfully while clapping her hands.

"Annabeth left me," I explained simply while hanging my head.

"Hmmm," she hummed putting a hand under her chin.

For once I saw that her hand didn't have a manicure and she didn't have any make-up on.

"What happened?" I asked also noticing she was just in loose sweats.

"I was just about to ask you the same question," she sighed. "Ever since we started dating," she looked away wistfully, "I don't feel like I have anyone but him to impress. I haven't been with anyone but him for about ten years."

I whistled. That's a long time for the goddess of love to stay loyal to one person. She seemed like she was really in love with him.

"Plus it helps that he's so good in the-"

"Let's get back to my problem okay?" I interrupted trying not to hear more about her personal life than I wanted to. I took a deep breath. "It all started when I kissed the pretty lady, I mean Artemis!" I corrected quickly.

Her eyes widened. "I knew that you kissed someone, I didn't know it was queen of the virgins herself."

"I told Annabeth about what happened and she grabbed Alex and left," I finished gesturing with my hands.

She nodded again and I can't help but think of how much this seemed more like therapy.

She got up from the couch, walked up to me, and put a hand on my shoulder. "You're going to have to go to her and get her back," she advised gently. "No matter what you have to do and just know that it includes begging," she added as if speaking of personal experiences. "It happened to me once and let me tell you, begging doesn't come easy for a goddess. He took me back and being the sweetheart that he is, didn't tease me about it or bring it up."

"But what if she just laughs in my face or still doesn't take me back?" I asked thinking of the worst case scenario.

"You're going to have to believe that you know each other and love each other enough for you to get back together," she said softly with a small smile.

I nodded and we sat in silence for a few more moments.

"Now if you don't mind I have something to get back to," she said taking the hand off of my shoulder.

I blushed at what she was hinting at. She giggled in response and gave me a motherly peck on the cheek. To which I responded with a deeper blush.

She looked at me one more time before going off and skipping excitedly back to the room where her boyfriend was. "You can let yourself out!" she yelled before I heard a door slam.

I sat there sitting and thinking for a few moments. I began to hear weird noises and with yet another blush I decided that it was my invitation to leave.

I walked back to the elevator thinking on what exactly I was going to tell Annabeth to get her to take me back. Maybe I should mention just how sad life is without her because it really is, even though she's only been gone for a few hours.

What was I going to tell Thalia? Annabeth no doubt, already told her what I had done. Something tells me Thalia just wouldn't walk away crying. I reached to press the down button of the elevator when I got a tap on the back of the shoulder. I froze in fear thinking of another person that wouldn't be too happy finding out that I had cheated on Annabeth.

The mystery person turned me around and I was greeted with the face of Artemis.

* * *

**I decided to leave this chapter as a cliffhanger similar to the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed the story. And by the way I don't own the song Love Lost. R&amp;R**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've got to thank all of you guys who reviewed or liked this story. It's the thing that keeps me writing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and I never will. I'm not Disney I can't just buy it like they did Star Wars. **

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Hey Artemis," I said trying to keep my voice from shaking.

"Can I talk to you please?" she asked nervously tucking a piece of hair behind her ear and biting her lip.

"Well, I kinda got to go see Annabeth so…" I replied rubbing the back of my neck.

"You do realize that I wasn't really asking right?" she threatened switching from her nervousness.

"Yeah," I murmured before following her to her mansion.

She looked around urgently, probably making sure that no one saw us going anywhere alone. When she was sure that no one was looking she yanked me inside. She closed and locked the door quickly behind her.

"Just to be sure," she whispered before taking hold of my hand again and pulling me further into her humble abode.

I didn't have much time to look around, but for the most part it looked just like the inside of her tent. There were animal rugs, a few heads hung up on the wall, and some portraits of various parts of her life.

I saw one where a man looked on as she bathed. When I saw her in all of her glory I blushed a deep red.

"Why are you blushing?" she asked suddenly turning around.

I opened and closed my mouth several times trying to determine whether or not I should tell her what I had seen. "Nothing," I replied and my eyes momentarily flashed back to the portrait.

She frowned and followed where my eyes had been. When she saw what I was looking at she blushed. "Oh." She said embarrassingly.

I stared at the picture for a few more moments unconsciously biting my lower lip. I looked back at her and saw that she was looking at me curiously; her cheeks still a brilliant red.

"We should go," she said quickly tugging me toward a bedroom.

I looked back towards the picture and couldn't help but think that she looked good without clothes on. I know why the guy couldn't look away.

She pulled me in the room yet again closing and locking the door behind her.

"Why all the precautions?" I asked still holding on to her hand.

"I want to make sure that we're not interrupted," she said breathily before turning towards me. Our bodies were pressed together and her face was inches from mine. I could feel her breath on my lips. I grabbed on to her hand a little tighter.

Then I remembered about me and Annabeth and I cleared my throat while stepping away from her. I caught the hurt look that passed across her face.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked trying to change the topic.

"You know," she said gesturing for me to make a connection. To which I responded with a blank stare. She sighed in exasperation. "The kiss," she said pressing her lips together.

"Oh," I remarked in understanding. "What about it?" I asked trying to be nonchalant.

"Did you like it?" she asked looking away from me.

I blushed. What did this have to do with anything? I cleared my throat, "Yes," I said in a voice that sounded too deep to be mine.

I saw a small smile adorn her face. "I did too," she whispered. She turned back to me and took hold of my hand. "So, where are we supposed to go from here?" she asked looking at me with pleading eyes head on.

"I don't know," I responded honestly. "I mean for one you're a virgin goddess and I'm married for crying out loud!" I exclaimed. I put the hand that wasn't in Artemis's on my temple and took a deep breath. "It's not like we can be friends, but I don't want us to act like complete strangers."

She nodded in understanding then went into deep thought.

"I just can't believe that all of this started with a stupid mistake," I added.

I felt her hand slowly leave mine. I looked up from the floor and at her. "What's wrong?" I asked reaching back for her hand.

"You said it was a mistake," she whispered her eyes began to tear up.

A lump formed in my throat as soon as I realized what I had said. "I didn't mean it like that," I reassured her. I couldn't help but remember back to the Olympian council meeting after I had taken the sky for Artemis. My father had called me a wrongdoing. As if my whole life was just his mistake.

She stared at me and seemed to realize that I didn't mean it. She squinted her eyes at me and it didn't seem like she was actually looking at me. It was almost as if she was looking at my head. She blushed out of nowhere and I realized what she was doing.

"Are you probing me?!" I yelled at her covering my head with my hands trying to protect my thoughts and memories.

"You think I look good without clothes on?" she asked tilting her head to the side and smiling at me smugly.

"Well…yeah," I admitted nervously blushing both at the confession and the suggestive way she was looking at me.

"Better than Annabelle?" she asked her body leaned towards me.

"No comment." I said afraid to admit that she in fact did look better.

She smiled again when she read what I was thinking. "Can you stop that?" I exclaimed with a squeaky voice. She shook her head in response and I realized that I had jumped to sit on the bed in my moment of embarrassment and that she had sat down with me.

"But seriously, what do you think we should do?" she asked going back to the task at hand.

"I should go back to Annabeth and try to get her back. If she does then we try to work to become at least acquaintances again," I proposed. It actually sounded like a pretty good plan. Who said I'm not good with coming up with plans.

"What if she doesn't take you back?" Artemis chimed in.

Dang it! There's always one part of the problem that I don't consider. Failure. Now I see why people say I'm not good with coming up with plans.

"We can just see where this relationship leads," I suggested with a shrug.

She frowned as if she wasn't satisfied with the idea. "Just see where it leads?" she repeated looking at the ground. "Or, we could do this," she said looking up at me. I was about to ask what she had meant when I felt her lips on mine.

I stood there in shock for a few moments before responding to it. She cuffed my cheeks and I put my arms around her waist. After a few seconds I realized what I was doing and I pulled away. She frowned at me in confusion.

"Why did you do that?" I accused putting my thumb on my lips.

"I thought you wanted me to," she replied putting a hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged it off and took a step away from her. "Just tell me what you want," I demanded.

Her face turned downcast. "I want you to know that I really like you and that I hope you like me back," she said looking directly at me when she said the last part.

I nodded dismissing the subject and hastily left her mansion. I started slowly walking back into the elevator until I walked past a certain mansion. The windows were open as if to let fresh air in. I saw a certain goddess through the window reading a book. She looked up and caught my eye. Hers quickly showed anger and I took of running in the direction of the elevator.

"Perseus!" I heard her yell.

I turned as I was running and saw her change into full battle gear. "We need to talk," she said all too innocently.

I pressed the down button frantically. My luck couldn't possibly be this bad, then again it's always been. I felt a hand on my shoulder and my veins froze. I turned around to se a sunny smile.

"I see your having some trouble with sis' 2.0," Apollo remarked using a nickname he calls Athena.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. I backed inside and I saw that Athena had taken off in a sprint.

"And next time your up here," he said lifting his sunglasses and showing off his sky blue eyes, "Athena will be the least of your worries." The elevator doors closed. He must know about the whole Artemis incident. Well, he is the god of prophecy.

The doors opened and I walked back into New York. The cool air made me come back to reality. I saw a familiar car in the distance. I instantly knew that it was the one me and Annabeth owned. I went over to it and got in. I wonder how this could have possibly got here. Then I thought back to the god I had seen before going up to Olympus. I guess Hephaestus owed him two favors.

As I got on the freeway to take a faster route I realized that I had no idea where I was going. It was more like I had an internal sense of where Annabeth was. That would help when she uses that stupid hat to hide from me when she is needed.

As I drove I thought about all of the things me and Annabeth have been through. All of the near death experiences and the good times. Like when Alex was born and we both held her. Or when we found out that she was pregnant again and that this time it was going to be a boy. I didn't want that to end.

I would be with her forever. Till death do us part. I would have to go and fulfill my part of that promise.

I pulled up to an apartment building and stopped my engine. I looked out of the window. It was a simple apartment building that held a maximum of fifty people.

I stepped out and walked up the stairs up to the door. I ran a hand through my hair nervously before deciding to knock on the door.

I heard a muffled conversation on the other side of the door. "You should really just…" Thalia turned to face me. Her expression turned angry.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as if she wanted me to leave.

"I want to talk to Annabeth." I answered in the bravest voice that I could muster.

"It's for you Annabeth," she yelled back into the house. She was glaring at me the whole time. "Don't think that she's going to take you back so easily, _Seaweed Brain_." She mocked as she moved out of the way to reveal Annabeth.

"Why are you so angry?" Annabeth asked Thalia with a smile on her face.

_That smile's probably only there because she hasn't turned around to see me yet. _I thought to my self.

Thalia nodded in my direction and Annabeth finally turned around to see me. Her smile dropped to the ground.

"I'm sorry Annabeth." I opened up. She narrowed her eyes as if trying to detect any type of lie.

"I understand if you don't want to talk to or take back a dirty cheater like me. I'm just hoping that you would just give me a chance," I said getting down on both knees and begging.

"Get up Percy," she said in a soft voice.

I got up and looked at her face to face. She took a deep breath and put a hand to her forehead.

"I forgive you Percy," My face brightened. "But I'm not ready to get back together." My shoulders slumped.

"I just think we need to take a break, you know to see other people." She gave me a soft smile. "I feel like I only know you. I need time for friends and I want to see what it's like to love another person." She looked into the distance with a wistful look in her face. "Maybe one day we could learn what it's like to love each other again."

She took a hold of my hands. "I still love you Percy, just go out there and find someone else. If things don't work out, then know that I'm always here for you."

"Daddy!" I heard a small child yell from behind Annabeth.

"Alex?" I asked hoping that it was my daughter that I feel like I haven't seen in forever.

I knelt down as I saw a familiar little girl run up from behind Annabeth, pushing her out of the way.

In a blur of a color I couldn't quite catch she was in my arms.

"I missed you," I mumbled into her hair. I looked up at Annabeth and saw that she was looking at the scene with a smile on her face. She pushed a piece of hair out of her face when she saw me staring at her.

"I like Thalia," Alex said letting me out of her hug.

"Oh, you do now." I replied still looking over her shoulder at my wife, not quite paying attention to her.

"Yeah, she even let me join her group. She said there were other little girls just like me and that I would have a lot of fun there." She ranted playing with the hem of her silver jacket.

Wait. Silver Jacket.

"What was the name of that group?" I asked her through gritted teeth.

"The Hunters of Artemis," she replied looking up at me with innocent eyes. Obviously not realizing what was going on.

I got up and started heading for the door of the apartment.

"Calm down Percy," Annabeth soothed placing both hands on my shoulders in an attempt to stop me from entering.

"I can't calm down!" I yelled. "She enlisted my daughter and didn't even tell me about it," I argued.

"She did it with good reason." Annabeth said trying to defend her.

"And plus it wasn't even your decision to make," Thalia appeared in the doorway next to Annabeth.

"She's not old enough to make her own decisions," I argued going up the steps and meeting Thalia face to face.

"Oh, like your any better at making good decisions," Thalia teased crossing her arms across her chest and meeting my glare.

"Well you should look at yourself…"

"I'm the one who said she could join the group!" I turned and saw Annabeth standing there clutching a scared Alex and glaring at the both of us.

I moved my mouth open and closed like a fish. "Why would you do that?" I asked in a betrayed tone.

"Because I never wanted her to experience the heartbreak that I had," she replied while tearing up.

I stood there and turned to Thalia, who had a triumphant look on her face.

"She's a hunter now, your just going to have to deal with it," Annabeth said in finality turning and going back into the apartment along with Thalia and my daughter.

"Wait, does that mean that you want a divorce!" I yelled at the closing door.

I stood out there alone. Well, it could have been a lot worse Thalia could've done something extremely violent to me.

The door opened and Thalia came out. She walked right up to me and promptly kicked me in my manhood.

"And that's for making out with Lady Artemis!" she yelled going back into the apartment and slamming the door.

I looked at the door and waited for something else to happen.

"Crap!" I yelled while clutching myself in pain. _What does that girl have steel tipped shoes or something?_

I looked around and noticed that everything started to look green. I limped back over to the car and got into the driver's seat. I cursed when I sat down. Yeah, I'm going to have to ice that.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It took me a while to think it up because this story was supposed to just be a one-shot. I'm considering making it a Pertemis story because of all of you that have asked. I just need to think of a way to do that. Any suggestions? Please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the long awaited chapter. Some might think that I have abandoned this story, but I can assure you that I have not. Not many people are reading my OC story and I've got to say that it stings. I put most of my time into that story and not many people read it. I do thank those that do and those that actually read these author notes. (Yes, I'm talking to you.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, yada yada yada, Rick does.**

**Chapter 5:**

I got in my car as soon as I found out the news. I can't believe my daughter is a hunter of Artemis. I also can't believe that Thalia would betray me like that, (and kick me in the jewels.)

I had to go somewhere and clear my head. I knew I couldn't go home because it would remind me too much of Annabeth. It doesn't help that all of her stuff is still over there. That's probably going to turn into an awkward confrontation later.

I tapped my fingers against the steering wheel wondering where else I could possibly go. Maybe a fast food restaurant. Greasy food has always helped me clear my mind. I looked around for any fast food restaurant I could go to. For once there were no McDonalds' in sight. (**I don't own McDonalds either; I'd be a billionaire if I did.)**

I squinted my eyes at a small diner type restaurant came into view. I turned into the parking lot and found a space that was pretty close to the entrance and stopped my engine.

I got out and the cold air hit me in the face. I can't believe that I had forgotten to put on a jacket.

I pushed open the door and was immediately greeted with the eighties décor. The walls and the floors were covered in red and white tiles. People sat near the walls on bright red stools and looked like they were having a generally good time.

"Welcome to Jenny's." A perky waitress cheered.

"Um, how do I get food around here?" I asked her.

"You order your food at that counter over there and you wait at your table until someone brings your food to you," she enthused.

"Thanks," I said with a wave as I walked over to the counter.

I put my hands in my pockets as I looked at the menu.

"How big is the triple burger?" I asked the guy taking my order.

"Too big for you to be able to finish," he taunted with a serious look on his face.

I glared into his blue eyes and said arrogantly, "I'll take the triple burger combo."

"Hey, it's your decision. I'm not the one ordering the burger who's bigger than him." He sassed as he punched in my order. "That'll be 8.26." he said holding out his hand to take my cash.

I reached into my wallet and took out a ten. I held it out to him and as he reached out to collect it I pulled it away from him. He huffed as I began to annoy the teenager.

"Can you just give me the money?" he fumed.

I smiled as I held it out for him to collect. He looked at the money warily.

He slowly reached out his hand to take it. When his fingers were centimeters away I pulled it away from him one last time.

He punched the counter and successfully cracked it. My eyes widened at his display of strength. He glared at me under his blanket of black hair.

I nervously handed him the ten and he gave me my cup. I didn't even bother to get my change.

"He's just in a bad mood." The perky waitress appeared out of nowhere. She looked pointedly at the cashier and I furrowed my eyebrows. It seemed like they knew each other really well.

"I'll escort you to your table sir," she offered.

I looked at her curiously as I followed her over to a table that sat two.

I sat facing where more people were seated. Having my back to people made me feel nervous.

The waitress pulled the cashier back with her into the employee's only room.

I got up and filled my cup with soda. I slowly filled it as I kept thinking about my predicament. I just lost my daughter. I'm not going to be able to visit her or cuddle with her at night when she's having a nightmare. Those days are over and gone.

I failed to realize that I was still pushing the lever that was dispensing my soda even though It was overflowing.

"Crap!" I cursed as I got a napkin to wipe off the side of the cup and my hand.

I put the top on my drink and grabbed a straw. I could see my booth from the drink machine and saw that someone was sitting facing me. It was the same waitress, staring at me.

I don't know why this girl is so interested in me. I walked back to my booth and sat down. My eyes widened when I saw the burger in front of me. It was huge! Three thick beef patties separated with layers of lettuce, tomato, and pickle. On the side there was a stack of thick fries that smelled delectable. There was no way that is this physically possible to finish.

"I see that you ordered a triple burger," the perky waitress said looking at me from across the table. "Usually the only people who get that are people training for eating competitions." She added with a smile. I saw that she had gray/silver colored braces on. It made her seem even younger.

I smiled at her half-heartedly as I began to devour the burger. It was the most delicious thing I had ever consumed. They had this sauce that just made it taste even better. Don't even get me started on the fries.

"Someone was hungry," I heard her comment.

I frowned at my burger. Her voice seemed like it had changed. She sounded more…womanly.

I looked up at her again to see if she was someone that I knew. Her hair was dark with the faintest tint of red; I couldn't make out the color of her eyes because both the lighting and her eyes were bright.

"What's your name?" I asked politely just in the case that she was someone I didn't want to get angry.

She froze for a second I saw a thoughtful look on her face, almost as if she was coming up with one.

"Sydney," she responded warily.

I nodded as if I was pleased with the answer, but I knew that she was hiding something.

I ate some more fries as I thought of where I was supposed to go from here. Do I just go back home and pretend that everything is okay? That losing my family wasn't all that bad? I think I need to talk to a certain goddess again.

"Do you want a to-go box sir?" I heard someone ask.

I jumped slightly as I was snapped out of my reverie. I looked up and saw that there was yet another waitress. This one had curly black hair, blue eyes, and beautiful facial features.

"Uh…sure," I stuttered.

She smiled as she sat down next to "Sydney". I frowned in confusion. Wasn't she supposed to go get my to-go-box?

"I can't believe you thought I was serious Percy," she said as she began to morph. Her face began to change into all of the people I found attractive.

"Aphrodite," I marveled in realization.

She sighed as she pulled a perfect lock of hair behind her ear.

"You are so gullible darling," she commented while looking at me with a slight flirtatious look.

"What do you mean? I only got you confused for someone else you act like the whole Olympian council was disguised."

Just then Sydney changed to have auburn hair and silvery eyes. Artemis. I looked to my right as the cashier guy sat down next to me and morphed. He had golden hair and blue eyes. Apollo.

"Okay." I admitted. "It was only ¼ of the Olympian council."

"Oh, the boy can do math," Apollo said sarcastically. I threw him a glare.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"First of all I'm not a guy, I'm a woman." Aphrodite claimed. "And we're here to talk about how things turned out with you and Annabeth."

"Even though some of us are here against our will," Apollo commented earning a glare from Aphrodite.

She reached across the table and put a hand on mine. "I'm really sorry about how things turned out," she apologized.

"It's not your fault," I assured her. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Artemis glaring at her.

"It could've been worse," Apollo commented, sitting with his arms crossed. "She could've laughed in your face." He smiled at the thought before Artemis elbowed him in the gut.

I smiled at the result of their interaction. I turned my attention back to Aphrodite and saw that she was looking at me lovingly. I smiled at her and she smiled in response.

"So…." Artemis said looking in Aphrodite's direction distastefully.

"I think I should be going," I said feeling quite awkward with all their eyes focused on me.

Apollo scooted out of the booth so I could get out. I look at them gratefully before heading out of the restaurant.

At the moment I could care less about the fact that I had left the remainder of my burger and soda in my booth. I was thinking about Artemis. I wonder what we could make out of our relationship now that it's clear that Annabeth and I won't be together.

I got in my car and looked to my right. A small smile adorned my face as I saw that my food box was in the passenger seat and my drink in the cup holder. As I was about to start the engine of my car I heard a knock on the window of my car. I looked over and saw Artemis with an urgent look on her face.

I rolled down the window for her. "Be careful when you get home," she said quickly before running off to Zeus knows where.

I frowned slightly in confusion what was that about? I sped home to see what could possibly be wrong.

As I pulled up in my driveway it seemed like nothing was wrong. I got out carrying my food and drink with me. I unlocked the door and opened up my door slowly.

The lights were off exactly like I had left them. I walked in and set my things down on the kitchen table before cutting the kitchen light on.

When I looked back into the living room my blood went cold.

"This is an awful nice apartment you have here Percy," the figure on the couch said.

She was sitting on my couch with her legs crossed while sharpening a knife. She had not looked up to see me making it all the creepier.

"I think it's about time that we talk." She said looking up at me for the first time.

_I'm going to die _I said in my mind when my green eyes met intense gray ones.

**Wow, that definitely took quite a while. I know you guys are going to hate me for ending this chapter with suspense, but how else am I going to keep you reading. I love you awesome peeps. Review, I command you! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to those who actually reviewed my last chapter. Those two know who they are. Has no one figured out where I got the idea of Jenny's yet? Well, only time will tell. This is my sixth chapter (as many of you know) and I'm kind of wondering if any of those other people actually like this story.**

**Chapter 6**

I had a vague feeling of impending death.

"It seems that you were trying to avoid me," she said not meeting my gaze and analyzing her knife. "It's quite humorous. I mean, why would you be avoiding me unless you were guilty of something?"

I glanced at the door and starting thinking about how I could possibly get out of here.

"Don't even think about trying to escape, it's only going to make this even more difficult than it has to be."

I mentally cursed. If she could read my mind the entire time, how was I possibly going to get out of here?

"Come, sit down." She demanded looking up at me and patting the space next to her.

I carefully walked over to the couch she was on and sat down next to her.

"Now I heard about you and Annabeth breaking up," I took a deep breath. "That is my favorite part of your little life so far. Sea spawn could never compare to my daughter," she smiled with glee.

"But-"The word sliced the air like a knife through warm butter. "I do not like the other person who was involved in this little..." she struggled to find the word, "conflict."

"My daughter?" I asked stupidly.

"My sister you idiot!" she yelled as she ran her knife through the couch in between my legs. "Do you think this is a game!?" she yelled her face way too close to mine.

Her eyes were on fire and she looked deadly.

"She is a sworn virgin! Can your puny brain process that? She. Cannot. Be. With. Anybody! That means touching, caressing, and especially..." She drew out the word while bringing the knife up to my neck, "Kissing." The word sounded like poison off her lips.

I didn't gulp afraid that her knife would cut me in the process.

She pulled her knife away from my throat and got off of the couch.

"You are entitled to a warning," She said with an expressionless mask. Her face suddenly turned threatening. "But, if you touch her again I will have to bring a special weapon to deliver justice."

She disappeared in a flash and I let out the breath I had been holding in for quite a while.

I stood up and stretched slightly. I looked down back at the couch and saw the hole she had put in my couch. I wasn't too angry though, that hole could've been somewhere else.

I sat back down and thought about what had happened. The whole encounter was pretty frightening, but I'm glad that it's over.

"That could've been a lot worse," I said aloud to myself.

I relaxed back against the couch and a small smile adorned my lips. Suddenly, I sat up looking around wildly.

"I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die," I repeated running my hands through my hair.

I can't believe that I didn't catch onto that before. I thought back to a certain myth that Annabeth had told me about. The dots should've connected earlier. When Athena said a certain weapon I thought she meant a knife or something.

No, when Athena said certain weapon she meant one that she was exclusively able to use. The one that I didn't want to be on the other side of. She was going to use Zeus's lightning bolt.

LINEBREAK…

I was breaking the speed limit as I sped towards the Empire State Building.

I had not one minute to waste, I had to talk to Artemis and I needed to talk to her rather quickly. I had to end this, before it was too late. I couldn't hurt her by leading her on. I parked, real sloppily of course and ran into the building.

I snatched the key off the guy's desk before hurrying into the elevator.

"Hey-"the doors closed behind me.

I tapped my foot nervously and looked at my watch. I don't get why I did that. What do I need to know the time for?

The doors to the elevator opened and I stepped out of the elevator.

I rubbed my hands together nervously as I walked towards a certain temple on Mount Olympus. I kept my head low to avoid confrontation to another certain someone who could get angry.

I stopped outside of her temple.

I don't know how Artemis will react when I come to visit her without any type of warning.

I took a deep breath before walking up to her temple. I knocked on the door before looking around slightly. People were walking around, but they seemed to be avoiding walking around Athena's home. It was almost as if they could sense her bad mood. I heard the door opened and my head snapped towards a stunning looking Artemis.

"Hello Percy," she greeted looking generally happy to see me.

"Hey," I said awkwardly stuffing my hands in my pockets.

"Do you want to come in?" she said stepping back slightly.

"I don't think that's a good idea," I said fearing that something would happen when we were alone.

"Okay, so why did you come here?" she said in a sad tone.

"We can't be together, at all," I said trying not to sound too harsh.

Her face turned forlorn. "Why?" she asked taking hold of one of my hands.

"You're a sworn virgin," I explained copying Athena. "You can't be with anyone, and I don't want to just waltz in and change the oath you have upheld for millennia. If we're together you'll be hurt and I'll be dead." I pulled my hand out of hers and leaned forward. I kissed her on the forehead. "We can still be friends."

She pushed me away. I looked at her confused until I noticed her angry face.

"Are you serious!? You're just going to say goodbye for a petty reason like that?" She fumed glaring at me with dark silvery eyes. "You know what I don't want to be with you in the first place. This must've been some type of new lust spell that Aphrodite created. I don't need you, I don't need anyone. Because I'm ARTEMIS!" she finished dramatically before slamming the door in my face.

I looked down at the ground in sadness. Well, that didn't go to well. My talk with Athena had been better and a lot less painful. I'm pretty sure I had hurt her, judging by the tears in her eyes as she slammed that door in my face. I stuffed my hands back in my pockets and turned back for the elevator. I sighed. I was going to have to come back up here. To talk with the same goddess yet again.

**Well, I hoped you liked it. I was in a bit of a rush trying to get this done before the end of the day. I am now collaborating with a writer who is willing to write lemons. For those of you who are into that kind of thing you might want to check him out. It's coming out soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so I've finally gotten over my little season of writer's block. I was just on break and the ideas seemed to flow through me. I decided to have a little surprise on who's telling the story on this one. I will try to make this chapter a rather long one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Percy Jackson series and I probably never will (unless I become a millionaire overnight (even then I would remake the movies.))**

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: If the words are bolded in parenthesis that's me talking. If not it is a character thinking.**

**Chapter 7**

**Artemis POV **(**My first surprise!)**

I stormed over to a certain goddesses' home. There was no way in Hades that I was going to let her have one inch of control over me. There was no other explanation to the way I have been acting. Actually I have been acting like her. Desperately pursuing a _male_.

I want to gag just thinking about it. I get that she had fell in love with him, but she really didn't need to beg him to be with her. She's a disgrace to everything women are supposed to stand for.

I threw the door open not even bothering to knock.

"Aphrodite, I know you're in here!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I hurried past her surprisingly bare walls.

When I entered the living room I was greeted with a rather peculiar site. My eyes widened and words couldn't form in my mouth.

She was on the couch attempting to swallow another person. I noticed that he was yet another man, one that I found quite familiar.

"_Apollo!?"_ I questioned.

They broke apart.

"Arty," He said pushing the slut off of him. He was blushing and pulling some articles of clothing back on himself.

Aphrodite stood there staring at me in stunned silence.

I smirked in response. Now I've got a bargaining chip. "Don't you think that a certain someone will be sad to hear that his girlfriend is in here messing around with another man?" I said with a slight threatening tone.

"No!" she screeched immediately. "You can't do that."

"I sure can." I countered. I turned my attention to Apollo. "I'm sure he would love that you're trying to steal yet another one of his girlfriends away. But this time I'm sure he won't respond the same way he did before."

He stood there speechless.

"Now leave," I ordered gesturing my head toward the door.

He ran off toward the exit, not standing there another second.

I turned my attention back to her. "Now, you were saying?" I smirked smugly at the end of my statement.

"I...I" she stuttered at a loss for words. Her eyes got foggy and tears began to fall from her eyes.

I sighed feeling a tinge of sympathy for her. "I just came here to ask you about me and Percy," I said trying not to let my eyes meet her teary ones.

"What about you guys," she said wiping her arm across her face to get rid of her tears.

"Well, he kind of called it quits and I..." I looked away from her as I came to realization myself. "I...I'm not sure that I actually want to." It felt good to actually admit it to myself.

"Wait," Aphrodite interrupted with a hand in the air. "Are you…falling in love with Percy?"

I can't believe that I hadn't realized that before.

"I don't know," the words felt foreign on my lips. "I just might be."

"Well, I would suggest that you pull a me, but I'm having other ideas." She stated mysteriously.

That sparked my curiosity. "What do you mean?"

"You'll find out soon, let's just hope your Percy is the jealous type."

**LINEBREAK**….

"No, I won't let you do it." Aphrodite promised with her arms crossed.

"You said that I have to ignore Percy and use a man to get him jealous did you not?" I repeated with my eyebrows raised.

"That didn't mean that I wanted you to use my boyfriend!"

"Do you want me to tell your 'boyfriend' about you and Apollo?" I threatened throwing her an accusatory look.

I was answered with silence.

"That's what I thought." I bragged shifting my weight to my heels.

I walked towards the exit of her 'humble' abode.

"Just, don't do anything inappropriate with him okay?" she asked with puppy dog eyes.

"I can't make any promises!" I yelled back in teasing.

I walked over to where her boyfriend usually hangs out. (**I don't want to give away his real identity, so we'll call him Axl.**)

I sat down on the bench next to him.

His piercing eyes immediately turned to me. "Hello lady Artemis. I didn't know you liked hanging out at Demeter's garden too, I'd think that I would've seen you before." He tilted his head slightly in the way he always does.

"I see that you're as respectful as you've always been." I joked, he was anything but.

"So, since you obviously aren't here to smell the roses, why are you here?" His melodious voice seemed to make the flowers bloom around him like crazy.

"To talk to you actually. You see…these feelings have come up for a guy that I've known for quite a while." I looked away for a second and looked back. His eyes were not judging, but rather understanding.

"And you can't be together?" He asked his eyes sparking with empathy.

"Well, if we were, he'd end up dead and I'd be alone again." I said the words slowly seeing that his eyes were getting foggy.

I briefly looked away from him again. Seeing those tears made my stomach churn with guilt. I don't know why I had been so hard on him. I had threatened to kill him and turn his entire love life to shreds.

"Is there anything I could do to help?" He asked tightening his square jaw.

"Well, you could help me get him jealous." I suggested with a shrug.

"Get him jealous?" he asked twisting his handsome face in confusion.

"Yes, if I could convince the gods to accept us and get him to want me, then we can be together."

He thought about it for a moment. I bit my bottom lip in worry.

He sighed. "Fine, I'll do it." Internally, I danced with joy.

I stood up and gave him a glance. After I took five steps I paused.

"Axl?" I turned around to find him looking at me. "If I could do things over I wouldn't have let things turn out the way they did." I said in an apologetic tone.

He nodded and I knew that he didn't hold a grudge against me.

"And…" I couldn't stop the apology there. I felt bad for him. With his girlfriend cheating on him to me stopping him from being with the one he loved. "If you ever want to be with Thalia again…I would let you guys be together."

He blushed. I had been told that he liked one of my hunters a long time ago. My sources didn't specify which one and I immediately went to threaten him. (I knew that he was capable of making one of my hunters fall in love with him. I also didn't want to turn any more hunters over to the Amazons.) Over time, when I saw they looked at each other and always seemed to fumble around each other I knew that they were in love.

"Um...I" He stuttered.

I silenced him with my hand in the air. "I know that you have a girlfriend now, but you never know when that will change. A simple thank you would be appreciated."

"Thank you!" He blurted out immediately.

I left to him smiling to himself.

I smiled to myself also. His and Thalia's romance reminded me a lot of my own. They couldn't be together because he would die and she would be left alone. They had someone threaten them into not being together.

Except, he had tried harder to be with Thalia. He had gone to great lengths just to stay close to her. Percy had just left without a second thought. He'll see what he's missing when Axl accompanies me to the next big Olympic party celebrating the recapturing of Apollo's oracle.

Now, I just had to follow in the steps of Axl and Thalia. I had to hunt down who had threatened Percy and eliminate them. I pulled out my bow.

And I never lose a hunt.

**So there's the next chapter. I finished Blood of Olympus on the first night it came out. Although I don't like Caleo, (I hate that couple) I liked that Nico told Percy and that Percy responded by blubbering like an idiot. I will write a new chapter soon. Catch you on the flip side. R&amp;R.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I decided to update this one rather quickly. Blood of Olympus was really good. It was nice to see that Annabeth can be emotionally weak in front of other people. I'm going to switch back to Percy this time, his side is going to be needed in this chapter. I'm also going to take this note to apologize on how long it's been taking me to update. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. (That is the last time I'm saying this you should get the drill by now.)**

**Chapter 8**

Percy POV

"I can't believe I actually got invited to this thing," I said with exasperation. I was looking at an invitation to an exclusive Olympian party.

"I can't believe it any more than you can." Piper said snatching the invitation away from me and examining it. Her eyes scanned the paper.

"A party celebrating the oracle being returned... Only the most exclusive people are invited. As you can imagine it doesn't happen very often."

"Really?" I asked. I had no idea this was so exclusive.

"You can't say no to this," she grinned. "We'll have to go buy you a suit and tie."

"No!" I screamed, terrified to go shopping.

"It appears that you don't have a choice," Piper said as she pulled me out the door towards the car. "And I know just the person that we can go to."

_This is going to be torture. _I commented inside my head before being dragged off to my eminent death.

We got into her car and she turned on the ignition.

"Now we're going to get you looking really good for this party. Can't have you embarrassing us demigods can we?" she asked while pulling out of the driveway.

"You know what?" I started with a smile. "You're acting an awful lot like an Aphrodite girl right now." I joked.

The car came to a stop. Piper looked over at me and glared.

I looked out of my window without a care and refused to look into her angry eyes.

"You're going to pay for that," she mumbled before taking off towards our unknown destination.

When we pulled up into the parking lot of the Empire State building I knew we were in trouble.

"Oh, no. I know what you're doing," I said while refusing to get out of my seat.

"You're going to get out of this car whether you like it or not." She threatened while adding a menacing look on her face for effect.

"Nope. I won't go up there," I said in fear for multiple reasons.

"Either you go up there or I will show all of Olympus that video of you dancing around to Shake It Off." She threatened.

To say the least I was out of that car in a hurry. When we got in the elevator the said song was playing. Piper looked over at me with a knowing smile on her face.

"Shut up," I muttered at her.

I allowed her to drag me off to her mother's residence.

I retract my last statement. Now I'm going to get tortured.

**LINEBREAK…..**

"I'm so glad that you could come to me!" Aphrodite squealed as she held out another tie to my chest. Piper was sitting on the bland couch in Aphrodite's palace with an accomplished smile on her face.

I swear that girl hates me.

"Nope, this one doesn't bring out your eyes enough." She commented as she threw it away before summoning another one that was sea green. "Yes, this one works perfectly."

She put it over my shoulder and pushed me towards one of her rooms toward the back of her home. A suit materialized out of thin air and she shoved me inside of the room.

"I'll be back to check on you in a minute!" she yelled as she disappeared back into her living room.

I complied and started removing the clothes I had on at the moment and as I put on the formal attire that Aphrodite had given me. I began thinking about how I could have been invited to this thing in the first place.

It's not like I contributed to the oracle being back or anything. Axl had gone on that quest, I had been getting far too old.

I heard that Gaea had managed to get the Python and Axl had to slay it. Of course he would be going there and is bound to be praised by Apollo. I slung the tie over my shoulder and began tying it around my neck.

_I wonder if Artemis will be there… _I thought before the door got slung open. Aphrodite entered just as I was done putting the tie on.

"This is just perfect!" she squealed in excitement.

She turned around and began leaving the room. "Now take it off before it gets wrinkled!" She yelled back at me before disappearing into the hallway.

I put my normal clothes back on and headed back out into the living room. I didn't see Aphrodite anywhere, but I made myself at home on the couch anyway.

"Are you going to the party?" I heard a deep voice ask behind me.

I looked over at the kitchen and saw Axl standing there making a sandwich. I could've sworn he wasn't standing there a second ago.

"Yeah," I answered feeling a little nervous under his gaze.

"Really?" He asked raising an eyebrow in surprise.

"Can't believe it myself," I commented returning his gaze.

"You going with Annabeth?" he asked while adding some meat onto the bread.

_He clearly didn't hear of the news. _I thought to myself.

"Nah, I'd prefer to go alone". I answered.

"Really man?" He asked in exasperation while putting the pieces of bread together and heading to sit on the couch next to me.

I took a deep breath. I made it up in my mind to tell him about it later.

"Well, you can at least go with Aphrodite." He proposed.

"What!? No! You have to go with her," I argued.

"No man." He said after taking a bite out of his sandwich. "I'm going with someone else and I would actually appreciate you going with her." He replied taking another bite out of the sandwich.

"Thanks, I guess," I said while eyeing his sandwich.

"Why aren't you going with your girlfriend?" I asked rather curious about what his answer was going to be.

"Oh, I'm going with someone else. She said that I'd be doing her a favor by going with her." He replied nonchalantly.

I was still a bit curious about why Aphrodite wouldn't be angry about him going with another woman, but I decided not to dwell on it too much.

After a period of silence I had to ask a question that was on my mind since he first sat down next to me.

"Can you make me one of those sandwiches?" I asked while scratching on the back of my head.

He laughed as he stood up to go back into the kitchen.

**LINEBREAK….**

I looked at myself in the mirror for the last time. Aphrodite had slicked back my hair and my forehead was exposed.

I can't believe that Aphrodite was going to be my date for the dance. If anything I thought she would be going with her boyfriend, he was the star of the party and Aphrodite would be a great woman to have on his arm.

I took a deep breath as I headed out into the living room.

When I got out there I stopped in my tracks.

Artemis.

She was standing out there looking like she was waiting for somebody and gods she looked beautiful.

Her hair was curled in ringlets and she had a long, white elegant dress on. Her face was by far the most marvelous thing I had ever seen.

I stood there staring at her like an idiot longer than I realized.

"Are you going to stop staring at me anytime soon?" She asked with a slightly angry look on her face.

"No…I just…I was…" I cleared my throat. "You look good." I said in finality.

She raised an eyebrow at me in suspicion and my eyes whipped towards the door that just opened.

Axl walked in and looked around before his eyes landed on us. He was wearing a suit of his own. Except his was gray with purple cuff links and a tie. His curly hair was slicked back also bringing his hazel eyes attention.

He walked up to Artemis and kissed her on her hand.

"Are you ready to go my lovely little daffodil?" he asked making me slightly sick to my stomach.

"Why of course," she replied while linking her arm with his.

I froze in my spot while I watched them walk out the door. I stayed frozen when Aphrodite came up to me and told me she was ready to go.

"I can't believe this is happening." I murmured to myself. This is totally crazy. Absolutely insane.

Axl's date was Artemis.

**Well, that was fun. I'm submitting this last minute and will make another chapter probably within this month. Please review. **


End file.
